Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Four AU - Corruption
by Celgress
Summary: On the heels of their victory over Mayor Wilkins, and the destruction of Sunnydale High School, the Scooby gang face a deadly new threat. A millennia old Celtic vampire sorcerer who is hell bent on succeeding where the Master & Angelus failed. This foe is unlike any vampire they have faced before, being comfortable during both night and day!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Four AU - Corruption: Prologue/Teaser

By

Celgress

Sunnydale Train Station late-June 1999 afternoon

The first thing terminal manager Frank Mills noticed about the freight train that pulled into the Sunnydale Train Station was it was much quieter than usual. In fact the train seemed right down dead on arrival. The train had already been stopped for several minutes yet no one had departed. Frank Mills knocked on one of the windows and yelled a greeting. Receiving no response he pried open one of the doors. The sight that Frank Mills beheld left him dumbfounded. The entire interior of the train was covered with blood! The mutilated bodies of the crew lay everywhere, recoiling in terror Frank Mills hesitantly backed away until he bumped into something. Slowly turning around Frank Mills was confronted by a tall, handsome man wearing an ornate black rob complete with hood.

"I apologize for the mess, I was famished" said the Robed Man, waving his hand in front of Frank Mills face. "Listen carefully, once I have departed crash this train into the terminal. Do you understand your instructions my slave?"

"I do master" answered Frank Mills, a blank look on his face. "I will crash this train into the terminal once you have left. Is there any other way I can be of service?"

"Where is the Slayer?" asked the Robed Man.

"I cannot say where the Slayer is. I have never even heard of this 'Slayer' before now master" replied Frank Mills.

"No matter" said the Robed Man, leaving the train. A few minutes later the terminal was rocked by a massive explosion, which was caused by the propane the train was transporting.

"I think I will like it here in Sunnydale" said the Robed Man donning a pair of sun glasses, as he walked away from the wrecked terminal. He gave a wide smile, showing a mouth full of sharp fangs. His features bathed by the warm afternoon sun shifted into a hideous configuration never been seen during the bright southern Californian day.

To Be Continued – please review my little teaser prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Four AU - Corruption: Episode One

By

Celgress

Sunnydale Art Gallery mid-July afternoon

"I will take it" said the tall, well dressed, handsome man with shoulder length iron grey hair, pointing at a large piece of abstract art. "Please have it wrapped and delivered to my home, here is the address." The Tall Handsome Man passed Joyce Summers a stack of crisp bills thousand dollar bills, and a business card that read 'Llewellyn Drake' followed by business and contact information.

"Oh so you're the businessman who recently moved into the old Parcel Mansion" Joyce said her eyes lighting up, immediately recognizing the address on Llewellyn Drake's business card.

"Guilty as charged" Llewellyn Drake said, giving her a warm smile. "Tell me Mrs?"

"Its' Miss actually, Miss Joyce Summers" said Joyce.

"Of course please pardon me, assuming one as young and vibrant as yourself of being married" Llewellyn Drake said, with an apologetic air.

"Please I'll get a big head from such a compliment Mr. Drake" Joyce said, blushing.

"Please call me Llewellyn" Llewellyn Drake interrupted Joyce, taking her hands in his own. "Ms. Summers."

"Joyce" Joyce said starting deeply into Llewellyn Drake's penetrating hazel eyes.

"Joyce if I may be so bold. Would you like to dine with me tonight at the Diplomat Restaurant?" Llewellyn Drake asked Joyce.

"The Diplomat is the most upscale restaurant in town" Joyce gasped, in a mixture of shock and delight. "I couldn't impose on you in such a way, certainly not on a first date."

"Joyce tell me do you believe in destiny?" Llewellyn Drake asked, still holding Joyce's hands.

"Excuse me?"

"Destiny Joyce invincible necessity, that which will happen no matter what. I feel we were destined to meet here today. I have been alone a long time. I feel a connection between us Joyce. I know you feel the same way, please give us a chance dine with me tonight."

"I have children" Joyce blurted out, "two daughters, the oldest especially can be a handful."

"No matter" Llewellyn Drake said, rubbing Joyce's hands gently. "The more the merrier. This revelation does not change how I feel about you Joyce. Besides I have always wanted a family."

Joyce was amazed by Llewellyn Drake's reaction. Upon hearing she had kids most men would quickly make some excuse to free themselves from any further involvement with her. Who knows maybe Llewellyn Drake is the one?

"I'd love to have dinner with you" Joyce said with a smile.

"Excellent" Llewellyn Drake said, tenderly kissing Joyce's hand before releasing his gripe. "My driver will be around to pick you up, say at eight?"

"Sounds good" Joyce said, giving Llewellyn Drake her address and phone number before he left the Art Gallery a few minutes later. Joyce's head was still swimming hours after Llewellyn Drake's departure. Closing up the Art Gallery late that afternoon Joyce felt giddy as a school girl.

A cemetery in Sunnydale 3:00 am that night

Buffy staked the third of three vampires with little effort. Things had been rather dead for the undead since Mayor Wilkins' demise a couple of months ago. Buffy was beginning to think she might be in for an easy summer, perhaps a much deserved holiday before college the sound of loud clapping destroyed that dream.

"Bravo" said a tall figure wearing an ornate black robe, the hood of which left the figure's face obscured in deep shadows, glowing red eyes peered out of the seemingly impenetrable gloom. The Robed Figure was standing atop a nearby mausoleum.

"Who are you exactly Mr. Robe?" Buffy challenged in her usual snappy manner.

"Your conqueror brat" said the Robed Figure in deep, raspy voice, his clawed hands now by his sides.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you by I've heard that line before many times in fact" Bully replied, taking up a defensive stance holding her stake high in one hand while clenching her free hand into a fist.

"Alright try this one on for size Buffy Anne Summers" rasped the Robed Figure. "I know everything about you. I know you have a mother named Joyce and a little sister named Dawn. If you threaten me, or my plans, in any way, shape or form I will take them away from you forever. What is the matter child, no snappy comebacks?"

"If you touch them I'll…." started Buffy.

"You will kill me. Is that what you were going to say? I thought that was the goal of our little dance anyway. I do not fear you little one, you threats are pathetic just like you" The Robed Figure laughed.

Buffy jumped up onto the mausoleum lunging with her stake at the Robed Figure who side stepped her attack. The Robed Figure picked Buffy up by the scruff of her neck hurling her into several tombstones below. The impacted broke several of the tombstones. Before Buffy could recover the Robed Figure was upon her. His right hand was around her throat. Picking her up by the neck the Robed Figure dangled her several feet off the ground. Buffy attempted to stake the vampire, for her sixth sense told her vampire he was, with her spare stake but the Robed Figure easily blocked her attack grabbing the stake and snapping it in half.

"I could end this right now" the Robe figure hissed. "Fortunately for you, I enjoy playing with my food. Remember my name girl, Naoikientan (pronunciation: Nah-Kean-Tune). It is the name of your own slayer." Naoikientan threw Buffy to the ground. A few moments later he was gone.

The apartment of Rupert Giles half an hour later

"Coming" Rupert Giles said rushing down the stairs while fastening his housecoat around his waist secretly cursing whoever his unexpected am guest was. Opening the door he was appalled to discover a bruised, battered Buffy who was on the verge of tears. "Come in, come in Buffy please." Giles closed the door behind her. "What is it Buffy what is wrong? What has happened?" Giles asked escorting Buffy into his living room.

"He said he's going to kill my family" Buffy said, slumping into the seat Giles offered her.

"Who, what are you talking about Buffy?" Giles asked his voiced filled with concern.

"A new vampire, all in a black robe I didn't see his face. He knows their names Giles. He knows about Mom and Dawn" Buffy went on. "He was so fast and strong Giles. I just couldn't stop him. I swear he was the fastest and strongest vamp I faced since the Master."

"Oh dear" Giles mumbled. "Did you happen to get a name?"

"Yeah, he called himself Kean'Toon, or something like that."

"Was it Naoikientan?" Giles asked with trepidation.

"That was it" Buffy said, seeing the worry in Giles' face. "Why is that bad?"

"Very" Giles said. "Naoikientan is a Celtic Grand Master Vampire, a powerful sorcerer, and former druid. He is over two thousand years, and may have been a contemporary of Julius Cesar during the latter's invasion of Gaul. Though some source claim he is even older. Discounting his dark magic abilities which are rumored to be extremely advanced, he is easily the most powerful vampire you have faced since Kakistos."

"And he wants to wipe out my family, wonderful" Buffy said. "What are we going to do Giles?"

"I-I'm not sure yet, but we'll think of something" Giles stammered, removing his glasses. Something he always did, when he was stumped.

To Be Continued

Note- I decided to have Dawn around in this AU, not as the key just as Buffy's little sister so Naoikientan (Nah-Kean-Tune) would have somebody besides Joyce to hold over Buffy's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Naoikientan (Nah-Kean-Tune), are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Four AU - Corruption: Episode Two

By

Celgress

"_You'll nev__er be good enough."_

"_You'll always be second best."_

"_You're unworthy of the title."_

"_You're trash. You'll always be trash."_

"_You're a liar, a thief, a murderer!"_

"_You don't deserve the power you were given! You never did!_

"_You should die for your crimes! You don't deserve life! You deserve only this living death!"_

"_Stop it, stop it please stop it!" screamed Faith Lehane, crouched down on the misty ground her hands over her ears. "Leave me alone! Do you hear me!? Leave me alone!" _

_The voices, the voices, the voices they had been tormenting her ever since she found herself in this terrible place. Surrounded on all sides by a thick, pea soup fog Faith had wondered directionless lost through this featureless landscape who knows how long. Her only companion the voices. Intermediately they would come teasing, ridiculing, demeaning, condemning her. Always they would remain just tantalizingly out of reach. The moment she'd reach the spot where her ears told her a voice had originated it would abruptly stop. This cessation of words was usually followed by pearls of faraway echoing laughter._

"_Make it stop, please I can't take it anymore. I'll do anything. I swear, just make it stop" Faith pleaded, now standing yet still covering her ears._

"_Poor lost creature" s__aid an unfamiliar voice, a voice that sounded like smooth, liquid darkness which was suddenly given speech. "Unsure of who, or what, you are. If you seek salvation from this unending torment__,__ take my hand.__"_

_Out of the fog the well-manicured hand of a man appeared. Not wishing to remain in this strange netherworld a second longer than she must Faith grasped the outstretched hand with all of her strength. With a mighty effort Faith's mysterious new benefactor pulled her free._

Sunnydale Hospital mid-July afternoon

Faith's eyes flew open. At long, long, long last she was alive again. Jumping out of the bed her first impulse was to find Buffy Anne Summers and tear B a new one. Her thoughts of immediate vengeance were cut off by a now familiar voice.

"Now, now that will not do at all"

Whirling around Faith was confronted by a tall man wearing an ornate black robe. The man's face was obscured in deep shadows beneath a heavy hood. The only thing visible were two fiery red eyes. The renegade Slayer took a long look first at the obvious vampire in front of her and then at the bright sunlight that was streaming in through the open windows, much of it falling on his exposed clawed hands. Faith did a double take. There was no smoking, no burning, no sizzling even. What in the blue hell is going on.

"Y-you can't be here now" Faith offered weakly.

"Yet I am" The Robed Figure gloated.

"This isn't, shouldn't be, possible" Faith stammered.

"For me, all things are possible" countered the Robed Figure.

Faith took a swing at the mysterious day walking vampire who had revived her. She was instantly rewarded with a terrible pain that wracked her entire being. Falling to the cold tile floor she convulsed in agony.

"We are forever linked now, Faith Lehane, you and I" the Robed Figure proclaimed. "Unless I decide the link should be severed. For your own shake. Pray I never make such a decision."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Faith groaned, using the bed to life herself up off the floor. A few stray tears ran down her face. Never before had any pain made her cry since she was a child, such was the intensity of the anguish she felt during her failed attempt against the vampire.

Now the crux of it" The Robed Figure said, rubbing his clawed hands. "I used a fraction of my own deeper aura, my magical essence, in bringing you back. As a result we are linked, your life force my magical essence. If anything should happen which disrupts this link, you will lapse back into the condition I first found you in. If you attempt to cause harm or betray me in any way you shall suffer the worst agony imaginable. Following the recent incident, I'm confident you've learned that particular lesson. The more sudden the break the the more dire the consequences my dear, If I am terminated you will most certainly die. I also possess the ability to voluntarily terminate our link at any time I see fit, as I mentioned before, once again the consequence of such an action being your likely demise. You will henceforth be my dark acolyte. You will obey my orders without question, without hesitation. If you play a part in my successful campaign against the one true Slayer, Buffy Summers, you will be handsomely reward. If you in anyway contribute to my failure you will wish I had left you rotting in that coma. I am known by the name Naoikientan. You may call me master. Do we understand each other, my dear?"

Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, Faith knelt before her new dark master. "I will do whatever you want, my master. I ask only one thing in return. I wish to be the one who kills Buffy Summer's friends Xander, Willow and most of all that pompous ass her Watcher Giles."

"Very well, your thirst for vengeance shall be quenched" Naoikientan said, placing one clawed hand on Faith's forehand. "Darkness shadows your heart. Your soul is already tainted with hatred. When this is over I foresee, at my hands, a powerful vampiress you will become. You may rise my dark acolyte, we must go now." Naoikientan removed his hand from Faith's brow. Instead he used it to help her up. All the while Faith grinned like a cheshire cat at her new master. Soon the two had vanished in a flash of sickly, pale green light.

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Naoikientan (Nah-Kean-Tune), are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Four AU - Corruption: Episode Three Seduced by Evil

By

Celgress

"But our most dangerous enemies are the ones we never knew we had."

Narrator - Gossip Girls Season Four, Planet Clair

The apartment of Rupert Giles mid-August 1999 early afternoon

"So how do we stop this Neck Tie guy?" Xander Harris said from his position on Giles' couch while tossing popcorn into his mouth.

"Naoikientan, his name is Naoikientan" Rupert Giles said, with a hint of annoyance. "Stopping him will require finding out why exactly he is here first."

"Same reason they all come to open the Hell Mouth" said Buffy, who was pacing a hole in the floor of Giles' apartment. "And I'm the one who has to stop him. Only this one has made it personal. God Giles I hate, hate double dog hate the fact this Nacky-Tune has threatened my family. Why can't we just have a clean fight, me and him one on one?"

"Guys we just found something" Willow Rosenberg said. She was sitting in a corner with her boyfriend "OZ" Osborne. The two were surrounded by piles of old books.

"Spill it" Buffy demanded.

"It isn't good" said Oz, his gaze downcast.

"When is it ever" Xander laughed bitterly.

"What is it?" Giles asked with mounting concern.

"It says here that Naoikientan is personally responsible for the death of at least twenty slayers over the course of roughly fifteen-hundred years" Willow said, holding up a thick tome. "Also Naoikientan was leader of one of the most powerful vampire cults in Europe up until 1520 C.E. when the Watchers Council wiped the group out in Salisbury, England. Shortly after the purge Naoikientan vanished from the record only reappearing now it seems."

"Why would reappear now?" Giles wondered aloud.

"There is more" Willow said, as she continued reading. "Naoikientan is an expert sorcerer. One of his specialities was soul removal and containment. Apparently when the Watchers Council destroyed his cult Naoikientan was in the process of preforming a complex ceremony during the Autumn Equinox a ritual that involved offering four hundred pure souls to the lower powers in return for making him a hell god. The ritual thankfully was never completed. The Watchers Council apparently also freed the captured souls."

"Of course" Giles said, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"'Of course', of course what Giles?" Buffy asked, ceasing her pacing.

"Oh sorry" Giles said, putting his glasses back on. "Naoikientan is here to complete his ritual and become a hell god. The ritual involved can only be successfully preformed at certain places during certain times. The place must be located at a nexus of mystical convergence. The time must be one of celestial significance. He's picked the Hell Mouth as the place, the autumn equinox this September as the time."

"What happens if ol' Neck Tie succeeds anyhow?" Xander asked.

"If Naoikientan ascends transforming into a hell god he will become, by default, the ruler of this realm" Giles said.

"Which means?" Buffy asked.

"Which means he will literally create hell on Earth, or more precisely Earth will become a part of Hell with Naoikientan as the undisputed master of the realm" Giles finished explaining the dire consequences of Naoikientan's plan.

"So we just help Buffy dust Neck Tie, like we've helped her dust the Master and all the others big bad demons no biggie" Xander said nonchalantly.

"Yes biggie" Willow said, from her seated position besides Oz. "This demon is going after Buffy's family which is a big biggie."

"How does this Naoikientan guy know about Mrs. S and Dawn in the first place?" Oz wondered aloud, in his usual laid back tone.

"Me and Buffy have been giving that some thought" Giles said, turning his attention towards Xander, Willow & Oz. "As near as we can figure Naoikientan must have gained this knowledge through either direct association with the remnants the Mayor's operation or what is left Angelus/Spike's old gang. However he gained the information Buffy will be counting on all of us to protect Joyce and Dawn while she takes care of Naoikientan himself."

"You can count on us Buffy" Oz said.

"You know it Buffster" Xander chimed in.

"We'll guard them with our lives" Willow said, crossing her heart.

"Thanks guys" Buffy said looking relaxed for the first time in weeks. "I know I can always count on you."

"I think the big question now is why Naoikientan hasn't made a move during the past month" Giles said, his concerned look returning.

"Maybe he's give up" Xander offered, the others looked at him like he had two heads. "Hey, it could happen."

"He's planning something, I just know it" Buffy said.

"I agree, the questions are what is it and when will it be unleashed?" Giles said, looking around the room the deeply troubled faces of the young people mirroring his own inner turmoil. "For now all we can do is prepare, and wait for the inevitable confrontation."

The Sunnydale Art Gallery afternoon

Llewellyn Drake flashed Joyce a brilliant smile when he entered the building. He was dressed in a casual, yet tasteful, ensemble of short sleeved white dress shirt, a pair of kaki colored dress pants, brown leather scandals and stylish sunglasses. His dark grey hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. "How is my girl doing today?" Llewellyn Drake asked, gently kissing Joyce's outstretched hand.

"Just fine Drake" Joyce said, Llewellyn preferred that everyone call him by his surname. "How are you doing this glorious afternoon?"

"It is indeed glorious is it not?" Llewellyn Drake said, releasing Joyce's hand. "Joyce would you and Dawn do me the honor of accompanying me for ice cream once you are finished work for the day?"

"Of course Drake, nothing would please me more" Joyce said, blushing. "You know you are totally spoiling both Dawn and myself."

"What can I say" Llewellyn Drake said, flashing her another dazzling smile. "I enjoy the company of attractive, intelligent women. My driver will drop by your home this afternoon at 5:00 pm. Until then I bide you adieu." Llewellyn Drake gave a small bow before leaving the Art Gallery.

Joyce let out a giggle at the gesture. Llewellyn, no Drake, was such a good man. Not only had he and Joyce herself formed a tight bond over the past month, but he and Dawn had really hit it off as well. Even Buffy admitted Drake was charming, though she still remained standoffish. No matter Joyce was sure Drake would eventually win her over, it was only a matter of time. Drake was one a million after all.

By 5:00 pm that afternoon Buffy was just arriving home with Willow, Oz and Xander in tow. Upon seeing the white stretched limousine parked in the driveway of Summers Residence Xander did a double take. Buffy's Mother & little sister Dawn came out of the house and immediately got into the limousine.

"Hi Buffy, hi guys. Drake is taking Mom and me out for ice cream. Isn't that nice of him?" Dawn said in her usual chipper tone before jumping into the vehicle.

"Yeah, Drake is a real peach" Buffy said.

"Drake my man" Xander said in a half joking fashion, leaning into the open door of the limousine. "You never told me you were loaded, why you holding out on the X man?"

"Sorry Xander" Llewellyn Drake said with a smile. "We all need some secrets. What do you say I take you out for lunch sometime, my treat?"

"Sounds like a date" Xander said. "Well not like a date date, ah you know."

Llewellyn Drake chuckled. "Oz my man has you band made that demo CD I asked for yet?"

"You were serious the other day when you said you liked our sound?" Oz asked, a little taken aback.

"I never kid around about such important matters" Llewellyn Drake said. "I think your group has something special. I know several important players in the industry. I would love to help your group out. Next time we meet say in about a week, you have that demo CD ready okay?"

"You know we will, thanks again Mr. Drake" Oz said enthusiastically.

"Drake Oz, it is just Drake" Llewellyn Drake said, still smiling. "Buffy and Willow it was great seeing you two again. We really need to go out and do something together, soon. See you kids later, don't wait up." Llewellyn Drake said with a cheesy wink, which caused both Dawn & Joyce to giggle, closing the door. The limousine then slowly pulled away.

"What a great guy" Willow said.

"Yeah" Xander agreed.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Naoikientan (Nah-Kean-Tune), are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Four AU - Corruption: Episode Four: Origins

By

Celgress

Central Gaul 100 B.C.E

He tasted blood, her blood. She was the spirit of the grove. She had chosen him to carry on her legacy. When the ritual was over the druid priest lay dead. His body was left where it fell. Several nights later he arose again blessed with new life, her life.

"Now you are like me" The silver haired vampiress said, her features permanently twisted into a vampiric countenance. "Long have I sought a successor, one who can continue my work. I have grown weary of this corporeal existence, at dawn today I will meet the Sun. The work is yours now my child."

"Will I eventually grow as powerful as you?" The Druid Priest asked, as the Silver Haired Vampiress helped him to his feet.

"Few of our kind live as long as I have" the Silver Haired Vampiress answered. "One of us must live over three millennia before our humanity fades completely. Only then will our deeper nature becoming dominant both without and within. Perhaps you will prove cunning enough perhaps you will not, I cannot say. Beware the Slayer my child she culls the weak and at times even the strong."

The face of the Druid Priest grinned. "Worry not I know I will prove a worthy successor." The face morphed into its true demonic form for the first time. Minus the vampire features it was the handsome face of the male vampire who would one day be known as both Naoikientan and Llewellyn Drake!

Sunnydale the Lair of Naoikientan mid-August 1999 afternoon

"No way I'm not doing it" Faith said, shaking her head in disgust. "I'm a Slayer not a butcher. I don't kill kids, ya got that?"

"You need not kill Dawn Summers per se just rough her up a bit, as the juveniles say these days" Naoikientan said, from where he sat upon his stone throne his face concealed deep within the shadows of the heavy hood of his elaborate black robe.

"I said no. I don't hurt kids, how many times must I tell you that!?" Faith shouted, defiantly.

Lacing his clawed fingers together, Naoikientan's eyes glowed blood red deep within the confines of his hood. "Then you are of no further use. Farewell Faith."

Faith doubled over on the hard stone floor clutching her stomach in pain. "Please" she gasped, between sobs. "Don't do this. It hurts so bad. I don't want to go back."

"I trust there will be no further objections?" Naoikientan asked, getting up off his throne and approaching the prone Faith.

"Yes, Heaven help me, I will do whatever you ask just make it stop" Faith said, her body convulsing.

"Very well" Naoikientan said, snapping his fingers. A few moments later Faith was restored to full health. The Dark Slayer glared at Naoikientan, though she dared not utter a word of protest. "I can see this is an exceedingly difficult task for you. In light of this unforeseen difficulty I ask only that you abduct Dawn Summers and bring her here, unharmed. I will do the rest. Is that more acceptable?"

"Yeah, it is" Faith said, wiping both blood and drool from her mouth.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Naoikientan (Nah-Kean-Tune) and Edvackia (Eid-veak-key-ah), are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Four AU - Corruption: Episode Five: First Strike

By

Celgress

"I'd fashioned my own cross, been crushed by its weight. There's no stronger message than dirt in your face."

Bones (2013) Young Guns

The Magic Box mid-afternoon of August 28th 1999

Removing his glasses Rupert Giles wiped the sweat off his face for the fourth time in as many hours. Even though he had bought the Magic Box, the local spell shop, several weeks ago, with his payout from the Southern California School Board following the destruction of Sunnydale high, the damn air conditioner was still on the fritz. This in spite of the fact the realtor had assured him the issue would be taken care of before the closing. If the infernal realty company wasn't represented by the notorious LA based Law Firm of Wolf, Ram and Heart he would have long ago taught them a lesson. As things now stood there was little he could do about the situation, except grit his teeth and bare it.

At least Willow seemed unaffected by the oppressive condition. The young red headed woman was her usual chipper self. This brought a smile to Giles' tired face. Giles could always count on Willow to approach each situation, no matter how dire, with her typical upbeat can do attitude. If Giles was still officially a number of the Watchers' Council he'd recommend Willow be considered for membership in the organization of all the so called 'Scoobies' Willow held the most promise in his mind, even though he'd never let Xander or Oz know he felt so. He knew it would be wrong of him to play favorites, and blatantly doing so would surely damage the relationship between him and his young charges. Still he felt Willow had a very bright future ahead of her both as a researcher and a magic user.

Giles' musings were broken up by the tinkle of the small bell above the customer entrance which announced the arrival of Llewellyn Drake. The business man was dressed in his normal casual attire of mirrored sunglasses, buttoned down short shelved semi-formal white shirt, gray slacks and khaki scandals. Llewellyn Drake's long, iron gray, hair flowed freely around his shoulders and a warm smile graced his handsome features.

"Ah M-Mr. Drake how are today?" Giles asked, putting his glasses back on.

"Please Giles how many times must I tell you, call me Llewellyn" Llewellyn Drake said with a soft chuckle.

"Alright Llewellyn how are you?" Giles said with a chuckle of his own.

"Fine, whew is it hot in here or is it just me?" Llewellyn Drake said, fanning his face with his hand.

"I-it isn't j-just you the air conditioner isn't working. It bloody well hasn't been since I bought the damn place" Giles admitted ruefully.

"What a shame" Llewellyn Drake said, shaking his head. "Would it be alright if I took a look at the unit? Perhaps I can fix it. Once upon a time I specialized in refrigeration, admittedly that was ages ago but it is like riding a horse you never forget."

"Hi Llewellyn" Willow said, waving her hand at the handsome business man. "Oz told me to thank you for helping his band get that try out with the Record Company. The executives really liked their sound they might even sign them soon. You have no idea what this means for Oz and for me."

"Don't mention it Willow. Glad I could help a couple crazy kids like Oz and yourself. No matter what, remember you along with your friends deserve everything I do" Llewellyn Drake said, his smile broader than ever. "Now Giles where is that air conditioner?" Llewellyn Drake asked, putting his sunglasses down on the counter and rubbing his hands together in anticipating.

About twenty minutes later Llewellyn Drake was still working on restoring the health of the air conditioning unit when Willow entered the back room carrying an ancient looking thick tome. Giles was standing watching Llewellyn Drake. The two had made small talk while the latter worked away.

Giles had to admit the man was very pleasant. When Giles had first met Mr. Drake, scratch that Giles mentally chided himself when he had first met Llewellyn Drake, Giles hadn't known what to make of the businessman. Giles naturally felt protective of Buffy, Joyce and Dawn. Giles chalked it up to his role as Buffy's Watcher, even though he technically no longer held said title. Now only a short month later Giles felt like he had known the other man for years. Giles felt he could trust Llewellyn Drake with his life, and was happy Joyce had finally found somebody who could make her and her children happy. Buffy and Dawn had been through a lot the past few years since moving to Sunnydale, they deserved a normal happy life.

"Yes Willow, what is it?" Giles asked, seeing Willow had entered the room holding one of his books.

"Um I found some more background on o-our client. Remember the one Buffy dealt with a few weeks ago?" Willow said her and Giles exchanged knowing looks.

"L-Llewellyn I-I must take care of this. I'll return momentarily" Giles said.

"No problem, take your time" Llewellyn Drake said, glancing at Giles and Willow over his shoulder. "This job is more complex than I first thought. I am sure I will still be here when you come back."

Shutting the door behind them Giles followed Willow into the stock room, where Willow laid the book out on an empty table. "What did you find on Naoikientan?"

"Not a lot on him himself" Willow confessed with a shrug.

"Than who, or what, is this about?"

"Naoikientan's former mate a vampires named Edvackia (pronounced - Eid-veak-key-ah)" Willow explained. "According to these records from the Watchers' Council Edvackia was a Nubian princess who was sired by an unnamed ancient Egyptian vampire in the 4th Century B.C.E. This Egyptian vampire became obsessed with the human who would become Edvackia due to her great beauty to such an extent that when her father refused his demands the Egyptian vampire, and his followers, massacred everyone in the town and he sired Edvackia."

"Dear lord" Giles said.

"There is more. Sometime during the first century C.E. Naoikientan and Edvackia met in what is now southern France. In spite of being only a young vampire at the time, barely over a one hundred years old, Naoikientan somehow slayed Edvackia's sire taking her for his own mate. In fact the name Edvackia is a cognate of several Classical European languages it means either treasured one or beloved one. They celebrated their wedding, and Edvackia's freedom, by cutting a swath of destruction through the Roman Province of Gaul into Northern Italy. It took an army to top them and their followers Giles" Willow said wide eyed.

"Do we know what happened to this Edvackia?"

"Yes, she was slayed by the Watchers' Council during Naoikientan's failed attempt at becoming a Hell God in 1520 C.E."

"That is a relief one crazed ancient Master Vampire is enough" Giles said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Tsk tsk Giles I do not call you names" said the silken voice of Llewellyn Drake.

The instant Giles whirled around Llewellyn Drake's now clawed hand encircled his throat. The red eyed vampire effortlessly pulled the former watcher off his feet with a single hand. Llewellyn Drake's formerly handsome features had melted away revealing the ugly countenance of a millennia old monster. His brow ridges were especially pronounced. Long fangs kept his mouth slightly agape. Willow screamed knocking the book off the table in her panic.

"Run Willow run" Giles managed to choke out before the relentless gripe of Llewellyn Drake cut of Giles'wind.

Willow bolted for the door that leads out of the storage room. Only to be stopped by Llewellyn Drake who stepped in front of her, now dragging the unconscious Giles along by the latter's shirt collar. Llewellyn Drake waved his free hand in front of Willow's terrified face, his fiery eyes meeting her own innocent gaze. A moment later Willow stood mesmerized under Llewellyn Drake's spell.

"Willow be a dear call Buffy" Llewellyn Drake said calmly. "Tell her you and Giles have found some information about Naoikientan. Tell her it is very important that she most come at once. After you have done so, set the Magic Box on fire. Start with the Watcher and Slayer diaries that are here, including the one on the floor. Above all they must be destroyed. Then you will accompany me and Giles on a little trip. Do you understand?"

"I understand" Willow said, a dreamy look on her face.

By the time Buffy arrived at the scene, half an hour later, the Magic Box was engulfed in flames. The fire fighters, who were having a devil of a time containing the blaze, had zero patience for the hysterical young blonde who claimed her friends were inside. Eventually the police made Buffy leave the area. The first thing Buffy did, once she regained he senses, was call up Xander followed by Oz. She told both what had happened, including the phone call from Willow which had proceeded the disaster.

Meanwhile at the Summers' residence Dawn had gotten home early. The thirteen year old was unlocking the front door when an unfamiliar car skidded into the driveway. Before Dawn could react Faith jumped out of the car and placed a rag soaked in chloroform over the mouth of the teen. Dawn feebly struggled for several seconds before succumbing to the noxious fumes. Fiath placed Dawn's limp body into the car. Before getting back in the vehicle and speeding off using a combat knife Faith stuck a large envelop on the front door. An hour later Buffy and the remaining numbers of the Scooby Gang discovered the envelope.

"What is it?" Oz asked.

"Don't touch it, let me" Buffy said removing the knife and opening the envelope. Inside was a single sheet of white bristol board. Written in blood was the message;

_You were warned. The fate of your sister, Giles and Willow is your punishment. Do not make me take away the rest of your loved ones. Retire or else they pay the price _singed Naoikientan.

Buffy looked at the message for a long time. Her expression set. Her body still as stone, not so much as a single muscle twitched. Both Xander and Oz were concerned. Neither knew what to do, what to say. Finally, mercifully Buffy herself ended their state of acute unease.

"Oz I need your van"

"You got it" Oz said, his usual laid back demeanour absent.

Buffy's next request shocked both young men. "Xander can you make me a bomb?"

"A bomb" Xander stuttered. "S-Sure B-Buff what kind of, bomb do you want?"

"Something big enough to destroy a small building, like your average mausoleum" Buffy said her expression still unchanged.

"It'll take t-time to make something like that" Xander confessed.

"You have until sundown. Oz go with him, transport the bomb to the External Rest Cemetery south gate by sundown. Then you guys can leave, I'll do the rest" Buffy said her eyes full of steely determination.

"What do you have planned Buff?" Xander asked.

"Don't worry about it just do as I say. If you want to see them alive again you have to trust me, now go!"

Lair of Naoikientan

"Drink my child" Naoikientan, still in vamp face and now dressed in his elaborate black robe and sitting upon his stone throne, said urging Willow on. Willow was sucking the dark blood that oozed from a self-inflicted wound on Naoikientan's left wrist. "Become strong become blood of my blood, life of my life young one. I sense great magical potential in you. Under my tutelage a skilled vampiress sorceress you will one day be."

Giles closed his eyes unable to stomach the disgusting sight of Naoikientan turning the innocent, and still mesmerized, Willow. "What is the matter watcher?" Naoikientan spat out the last word as if it was something vile and dirty. "Do not be jealous your time will soon come. I will bestow upon you the honor of becoming one of my children just like Willow." The ancient vampire's mouth contorted into a dreadful smirk, his mouth yawned open like a chasm lined with gagged rocks.

"No matter what you do to us Buffy will stop you" Giles said defiantly.

"I do not think so" Naoikientan laughed, "you under estimate your importance Mr. Giles. See each slayer is unique in her own way. Some are smart, others are not. Some are cunning while others are foolish. Some are brave while others are cowardly. Some are self-reliant while others are dependent on those around them. Take a stab at it, into which category do you think your girl best fits hmm?"

Giles didn't say a word. Giles wasn't going to give this creature that had conned them all the satisfaction of playing the game. It was a small victory.

"What no answer Mr. Giles. I'm disappointed in you. I was under the impression you have a particularly sharp mind. Cat got your tongue perhaps? Allow me, your slayer this slayer one Buffy Anne Summers is heavily dependent upon those around her, including you her watcher. That is her weakness and your failure Mr. Giles. You should have taught her true self-reliance, but you did not. Now my job has been made so much easier than it could have otherwise been. By exploiting Buffy's weakness, her over reliance on her support group, I can emotionally cripple her. Negatively impacting her ability to fight back without ever firing a shot as the saying goes. Not only am I taking her loved ones away from her. I am making them into enemies at the same time. Ah here comes our latest recruit."

Faith entered the chamber dragging the bound and gagged Dawn Summers. Giles eyes went wide. He could not believe what he was seeing. The grin on Naoikientan's face grew even wider, if that was possible.

"I got what you wanted my Master" Faith said, causally tossing the teen on the hard stone floor.

By this time Willow had stopped drinking from Naoikientan's wrist. The young red head lay slumped on the ground near his feet, her eyes closed. "Excellent you have done well my disciple."

"F-Faith!?" Giles stammered.

"In the flesh G" Faith said with a twirl.

"B-but h-how is this possible?" Giles asked in bewilderment.

"For me all things are possible" Naoikientan declared. "I revived Faith after I found her in the long term care facility where you compassionate people left her to rot."

"It wasn't like that!" Giles protested.

"Silence" Naoikientan bellowed. Faith slapped the already battered Giles hard across his face. Naoikientan continued his speech. "Where was I, oh yes. Faith is now my chief acolyte. Once I eliminated Buffy Summers I will perform a ritual that will make Faith into a powerful vampiress. You may ask why not just turn Faith the old fashioned way. The answer is simple. Once Buffy is gone and if Faith never technically dies the line of the Slayer will end forever. Then we will destroy the Watchers' Council, ushering in a new era of demonic rule on Earth my demonic rule. Even if I failed to ascend into a Hell God I will still have my vengeance for the destruction of my family including my beloved Edvackia. There will be no more chosen ones. Now come Giles drink."

Giles struggled valiantly but to no avail. Faith forced his open mouth upon Naoikientan's now bleeding right wrist. The old monster licked the crimson coating off his left index nail, a look of pure ecstasy on his hideous face.

"Ah that is the stuff."

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Naoikientan (Nah-Kean-Tune) and Edvackia (Eid-veak-key-ah), are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Four AU - Corruption: Episode Six

By

Celgress

"We're all architects of our own private hell. No one can hurt us like we hurt ourselves."

Bones (2013) Young Guns

External Rest Cemetery the evening of August 28th 1999

"Is it ready?" Buffy asked Xander as he and Oz exited the mausoleum.

"Yeah Buff it is ready. All you've got to do is flip the switch on this control unit, and a second later ka-boom!" Xander answered handing Buffy a small remote control unit. The device looked like it should be operating a radio control car, not a destructive homemade bomb.

"Are you sure this will work?" Buffy said, taking the remote control.

"The explosive is primed. I've checked the connection between the remote unit and the electronic transceiver three times. Don't worry it will work Buff, I'm sure" Xander said.

"Alright Xander, Oz thanks for everything now scram" Buffy said making shooing motions with her hand. "You heard me go now!"

"No" Xander said. "We are not going anywhere."

"I'm with Xander" Oz spoke up in an unusually determined manner for the master of Zen.

"Guys this is serious. If you stay I can't guarantee your safety. Hell I can't even guarantee my own safety against this guy."

"I don't care Buff. I love Willow and Giles just as much as you do" Xander retorted, "if this is our last roundup, as the cow folk say, at least we go out together." Xander finished a goofy grin on his face before he turned deadly serious. "It has been a fun ride. I can't deny that, but if this is my end I can't think of any other way I'd want to go or any other people I'd rather be with."

"Ditto" Oz said, patting Xander on the back.

"I love you guys" Buffy chocked out between sobs, her eyes filling with tears. The three friends embraced for what could very well be the last time.

"How touching" said the now sickeningly familiar voice of the vampire Naoikientan.

The old villain, clothed in his usual ornate black robe, stood atop the mausoleum clapping his hands in mock applause. The three friends broke their embrace. Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes and took a quick sniff to clear her head. Her expression now one of steely determination, the slayer sized up her hated enemy.

"Still afraid to face me I see. Still hiding in the shadows like the coward you are huh Darth Sidious?" Buffy challenged the master vampire, her voice full of sarcasm and defiance. "You're nothing you know, nothing at all."

"Oh really?" Naoikientan questioned, his hooded head titled slightly.

"Yeah really, you target my family and friends because you fear me. You know in a fair fight you're out classed. I respected the Master, Kakistos, Angelus, even the Mayor because as bad as they were at least they faced me. You on the other hand are a despicable, overrated wimp. I can't stake you because you're slippery like an eel and equally revolting, so I'm not even going to try."

"Finally she sees the light. Prepare for your demise Buffy Anne Summers" Naoikientan taunted, raising his arms over his head readying to pounce.

"You first hoody"

Buffy pressed down hard on the button before jumping behind a series of closely clustered tomb stones. Oz and Xander had done the same. The massive explosion leveled the mausoleum with a blinding flash of light accompanied by a deafening crash of sound. Naoikientan shrieked in agony. If he hadn't began his leap a second before the detonation he would have been dust in the wind. The injured vampire fell to the ground in a heap, not far from where the remnants of the Scooby Gang were clustered behind the protective stone barriers.

Once stone fragments stopped raining from the sky Buffy, Xander and Oz scurried out into the open. Naoikientan still lay on the cold hard ground, his robe tattered and burning in several places from the explosion. The temporarily incapacitated vampire rolled over onto his back with a groan, but made no further movement. Buffy took her chance in an instant she was standing over the prone form of Naoikientan, an extra-large stake in one hard while a malate occupied her other.

"I'm only asking you this once Neck Tie" Buffy said, her body shaking with anger. "Where is my sister, Willow & Giles? What have you done with them? Answer me, do you hear me answer me or your dust right here, right now!"

The only answer was laughter which emitted from deep within the confines of Naoikientan's hood. The folds of the hood had fallen over Naoikientan's face during his decent. Nothing could be seen of his head, not even the fiery red eyes.

"Answer me damn you!" Buffy said, lowering the stake a few inches. The weapon was now pressing into the area of Naoikientan's chest which was covered by the robe.

"Let him go B or captain can't do over her dies" said a voice Buffy prayed she would never hear again. Looking up Buffy saw Oz knocked out against a tombstone while Faith was holding Xander in a choke hold a rather large, sharp knife pressed perilously close to his jugular. "Don't even thinking about tackling me. He'll be dead before you take a step, now drop the stake!" Faith commanded.

Buff slowly got up off Naoikientan dropped the stake & mallet and backed up several steps with her hands in the air. "Good keep your hands where I can see 'em at all times." Faith instructed.

"I wish I could say I missed you Faith. You know how it is."

"Ain't nothing B, I didn't miss your pathetic ass either."

"Still hanging with the wrong crowd I see" Buffy said, eyeing Naoikientan who was just now slowly regaining his footing.

"B, b, b," Faith said, shaking her head. "It is you who don't get it. You never did girl. We are made for the hunt. We are better than the masses of sheep you protect & serve out there. Their rules don't apply to us, they never have."

"I know this clown didn't abduct Giles, Willow or my sister in broad daylight, so tell me was it you Faith?"

"You'd be surprised what he can do, even in the daytime B."

"Enough Faith silence" Naoikientan, now back on his feet, roared pointing a clawed finger at the dark slayer. His red eyes blazing brighter than ever from within the shadowy confines of his hooded robe, "not another word."

Buffy was shocked when the typically bombastic Faith didn't so much as utter a peep of protest. "What is the matter Faith Neck Tie got your tongue?" Buffy taunted her evil counterpart.

"Shut up!" Faith said, digging her blade dangerously deep into Xander's neck. A small trickle of blood ran down the young man's body from the small wound Faith had opened up.

"Faith I said enough!" Naoikientan yelled, limping over to stand beside his most important minion. "Release the boy at once!"

"But you promised" Faith whined, tightening her hold on Xander. "We had an agreement."

"I am altering our agreement, pray I do not alter it further" Naoikientan said. "Now release him. I warn you, I will not ask again!"

"You're no fun" Faith lamented releasing Xander, who feel to the ground coughing.

"Farewell Buffy, please enjoy these parting gifts my compliments" Naoikientan said, clapping his hands together. "I made them myself."

At Naoikientan's single two vampires in game face approached Buffy from each side. One had been a middle aged man, the other a young woman. As the vamps grew closer the true horror of the situation dawned on Buffy, "My God" she stammered placing a head over her mouth. The two vamps were Giles and Willow!

"Bye now" Naoikientan said waving at Buffy he and Faith then beat as hasty a retreat as possible given the former's current condition.

Buffy just stood there the scene around her seemed frozen in time. This was the single worst thing that had happened to her. Worse than Lothos killing her first watcher in front of her, worse than 'dying' at the claws of the Master, even worse than having to 'slay' Angel. Buffy knew things would never be the same again. There was no getting over this, no turning back. Confronted by a situation in which there was no good solution, no winning Buffy did what she always did she ran. Grabbing Xander and Oz she somehow escaped both vamps.

She was home before she realized. Ignoring her Mother's pleas of what happened Buffy ran upstairs closing her bedroom door behind her. Buffy spent the rest of the night crying. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she had cried so long and so hard. At times like this well-meaning people tell you things will get better. However sitting in the solitude of her darkened bedroom Buffy knew things would never be better, normal, again. Buffy continued to sob uncontrollably until well after sunrise.

To Be Continued


End file.
